Project Summary This application is a competitive renewal of the Division of Renal Diseases and Hypertension at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus T32 Training Program, currently in its 45th year. The program proposes to train 4 post-doctoral Trainees (MD and PhD) per year. The mission is to train the next generation of MD and PhD scientists in academic nephrology. To accomplish this objective, the training program requires the T32 Trainees to have mentored, comprehensive and specialized career development training. Our program stresses a wide range of science, including basic molecular mechanisms, translational science, genetics, epidemiology and clinical trials. Each Trainee will undergo an intense 2 to 3 year training program, including didactic courses, education seminars and career development training. Formal graduate school training is available through the Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute and Colorado School of Public Health. Each Trainee is given the choice to pursue his or her research training either in the laboratory setting or in any Training Faculty Member's clinical research group deemed integral to that Trainee's research training experience. The laboratories have modern, state-of-the-art equipment and staff that provide the best possible basic, translational and clinical research environment offered at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus. The diverse faculty is expert in a wide range of research topics, including parenchymal and cystic renal diseases, fluid and electrolyte disorders, acid-base disorders, hypertension, acute and chronic kidney disease, acute renal replacement therapies, chronic dialysis (peritoneal and hemodialysis, both at home and in-center), and all aspects of kidney transplantation. There are 31 mentors, of which 45% are women, and 8 emerging mentors from 4 schools and 5 departments. The inclusion of emerging mentors is to provide a continuum of mentorship and leadership development for the Training Program. For a sustainable workforce, the Training Program also focuses on academic persistence, resilience and wellness. Between 2009-2019, 25 Trainees completed their training and 60% remain in academic nephrology. In the past 5 years, 100% of our MD Trainees entered into academic nephrology. Our Trainees have been awarded 10 Career Development Awards during this time period. Four faculty have recently achieved the K to R transition over the past 5 years. Our training program is highly committed to the recruitment, training and career success of women and underrepresented minorities. Overall, 40% of Trainees over the past 10 years were women and 8% came from underrepresented minorities or disadvantaged backgrounds. All these factors, a history that dates back over 40 years and a strong track record of success enables the Division of Renal Diseases and Hypertension at the University of Colorado Anschutz Medical Campus to be an ideal site for training future leaders in nephrology.